Soccer training devices are well known in the art. Typically, the devices of the prior art provide a specially configured ball or comparable target which may be fixed relative to a playing surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,113, issued Aug. 6, 1991, to G. E. Sowards, describes a soccer training device including a pedestal connected to a specially-configured ball. Referring to FIG. 2, the ball 1 receives the stem 4 of a coil spring 3 which is connected to the pedestal 2. A nut 5 is received both on the inside of the ball and on the outside as shown. The ball is not able to be used in any other setting and, since it is specially-configured, significantly increases the cost of the device manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,095, issued Jan. 19, 1988, to G. E. Sowards, describes a sports training and practice device including a ground-engaging anchor connected to a specially-configured ball. Referring to FIG. 10, the device includes an anchor 112 which is threadingly received in a playing surface. A specially-configured ball 110 includes a tag 122 having a hole 124 which receives one end of a link 128. The other end of the link attaches to the anchor 112 at the loop 118. As with the '113 invention discussed above, this invention also requires a specially-configured ball which limits the usefulness of the ball itself and increases the manufacturing costs thereof. Referring to FIG. 1, the device provides for an embodiment wherein a bladder 48 is received in a tear-drop shaped cover 50. The cover 50 is attached to the anchor 24 via a spring 40. In addition to not truly being representative of a soccer ball, this bladder and cover configuration also is not adaptable to any other use and increases the manufacturing costs of the device.
In FIGS. 11-13 of the '095 patent, a ball held onto a cup by straps is disclosed. The straps are secured to the post that supports the cup. This arrangement allows the straps to work themselves around the post and create a space between the straps to allow the ball to be released from its confinement. The buckles used to connect two straps together make it difficult to maintain proper tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,083, issued Oct. 16, 1984, to G. E. Sowards, describes a sports training and practice device including a trampoline with an arm extending therefrom and a kicking target resiliently mounted thereto. Referring to FIG. 2, the bag 70 is described as being similar to a punching bag. The cover 74 retains a bladder 72 and a cone 76 in abutment. The top 68 of spring 62 is received in bore 78 of the cone 76.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the above by providing a device which accepts and secures a conventional soccer ball. This innovation not only increases the utility of the kicking target used, a conventional soccer ball, but also reduces the cost associated with the device, therefore is more available to those who need it.
The prior art does show a mechanism for receiving and securing a conventional soccer ball. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,095, specifically FIGS. 11-13, a screw-like anchor is resiliently mounted to a cup which includes two straps which bind the ball to the cup and have interengaging hook-and-loop fasteners to assure the positioning of the straps around the ball. Unfortunately, the device, in its entirety, does not lend well to use on artificial playing surfaces and is quite cumbersome to use.
The present device is readily usable on any type of playing surface and includes a fastening mechanism which is more reliable and easier to use than prior art devices.